villainsongfandomcom-20200215-history
Cruella De Vil
Cruella De Vil is a song sung by Roger Radcliffe about the titular villain Cruella De Vil in Disney's 1961 animated film One Hundred and One Dalmatians. It features Roger mocking Cruella and describing how evil she is. The song was performed by Roger's voice actor, the late Bill Lee. In 1996, Disney remade 101 Dalmatians as a live-action film with Glenn close as Cruella De Vil. The song was performed by singer Dr. John during the credits. In 2000, 102 Dalmatians, the sequel to the 1996 film, was released and featured a new version by Camara Kambon. Lyrics Original = Cruella De Vil, Cruella De Vil If she doesn't scare you, no evil thing will To see her is to take a sudden chill Cruella, Cruella She's like a spider waiting for the kill Look out for Cruella De Vil At first you think Cruella is a devil But after time has worn away the shock You come to realize You've seen her kind of eyes Watching you from underneath a rock! This vampire bat, this inhuman beast She ought to be locked up and never released The world was such a wholesome place until Cruella, Cruella De Vil |-| 1996 = Cruella De Vil, Cruella De Vil If she doesn't scare you, no evil thing will To see her is to take a sudden chill Cruella, Cruella De Vil The curl of her lips, the ice in her stare All innocent children had better beware She's like a spider waiting for the kill Look out for Cruella De Vil At first you think Cruella is a devil But after time has worn away the shock You've come to realize You've seen her kind of eyes Watching you from underneath a rock This vampire bat, this inhuman beast She ought to be locked up and never released The world was such a wholesome place until Cruella, Cruella De Vil Cruella De Vil, Cruella De Vil If she doesn't scare you, no evil thing will To see her is to take a sudden chill Cruella, De Vil The curl of her lips, the ice in her stare All innocent children had better beware She's like a spider waiting for the kill Look out for Cruella De Vil At first you think Cruella is a devil But after time has worn away the shock You've come to realize You've seen her kind of eyes Watching you from under a rock This vampire bat, this inhuman beast She ought to be locked up and never released This world was such a wholesome place until Cruella, De Vil evil even her hair's two-faced nothing you've ever seen, she's the dean of mean need to mention she's got some doggone bad intentions mean let's face it, a person like her could really ruin your whole day |-| 2000 = Cruella De Vil, Cruella De Vil Just hearing her name used to make you feel ill Now suddenly she's drippin' with good will Can this be Cruella De Vil? A heartwarmin' laugh, instead of a scream She's practically human or so it would seem As playful as a puppy in the snow That's not the Cruella we know Oh, remember when she lived just to be rotten How she loved to frighten the little tots Who thought she could be kind, Respectful and refined Has the lady really changed her spots? She gave up her bark but will she still bite What's wrong with this picture? It doesn't look right Unfortunately only time will tell If Cruella, I mean, Ella Is from heaven or hell Ooh yeah |-| Selena Gomez = Oooh, ooh oh oh, oooh oh Look out for Cruella De Vil Cruella De Vil, Cruella De Vil If she doesn't scare you, no evil thing will To see her is to take a sudden chill Cruella, Cruella De Vil The curl of her lips, the ice in her stare All innocent children had better beware She's like a spider waiting for the kill Look out for Cruella De Vil Cruella, Cruella De Vil If she doesn't scare you, no evil thing will Cruella, Cruella De Vil To see her is to take a sudden chill Cruella De Vil Oooh, ooh oh oh, oooh oh This vampire bat, this inhuman beast She 'outta be locked up and never released This world was such a wholesome place until Cruella, Cruella De Vil Yeah! Cruella, Cruella De Vil If she doesn't scare you, no evil thing will Cruella, Cruella De Vil To see her is to take a sudden chill Cruella De Vil Oooh, ooh oh oh, oooh oh (Oooh oh, oooh oh oooh oh oooh oh) At first you think Cruella is a devil But after time has worn away the shock You come to realize You've seen her kind of eyes Watching you from underneath a rock! Cruella, Cruella De Vil If she doesn't scare you, no evil thing will Cruella, Cruella De Vil To see her is to take a sudden chill Cruella, Cruella De Vil If she doesn't scare you, no evil thing will Cruella, Cruella De Vil To see her is to take a sudden chill Cruella De Vil Oooh, ooh oh oh, oooh oh (Cruella De Vil!) Oooh, ooh oh oh, oooh oh (Cruella De Vil!) Oooh, ooh oh oh, oooh oh Look out for Cruella De Vil Other Appearances *The song was later featured in 101 Dalmatians II: Patch's Lindon Adventure. *The 1961 version of the song appeared on the following albums: **''101 Dalmatians (Original Soundtrack)'' **''Disney Classics'' **''Disney's Greatest - Volume 1'' **''Disney Villains: Simply Sinister Songs'' **''Now That's What I Call Disney'' *The 1996 version was featured on the 101 Dalmatians (Original Motion Picture Soundtrack) *The song was covered by singer Selena Gomez. This version was featured on the albums Disneymania 6 and Disney Girlz Rock 2. *The song was covered by pop singer Lalaine. This version was featured on the albums Disneymania 3, The Walt Disney Records Collection, Vol. 2 and 101 Dalmatians and Friends. *The song was covered by Hayden Panettiere. This version was featured on the album Disneymania 5. *An instrumental version of the song appears in Once Upon a Time. *The song appears in the HalloWishes firework shows at Disney Parks. *The song was performed on the jukebox musical revue On the Record. *The song was featured in the 1997 computer game 101 Dalmatians: Animated Storybook. Gallery Images Cruella.jpg Cr2.jpg Tumblr_n14gf19equ1r3jmn6o1_1280.png Tumblr_n14gjcKjQR1r3jmn6o1_1280.png Cr5.jpg Cr8.jpg Cr9.jpg Videos Official 101 Dalmatians Cruella De Vil Disney Sing-Along|1961 Dr. John ~ "Cruella De Vil" (Official Music Video)|1996 Camara Kambon & Mark Campbell - Cruella De Vil 2000|2000 Cruella De Vil – Mark Isham (Once Upon a Time Season 4 Soundtrack)|''Once Upon A Time'' Selena Gomez - Cruella De Vil (from "101 Dalmatians")|Selena Gomez LaLaine - Cruella De Vil|Lalaine 08.Cruella De Vil - Hayden Panettiere|Hayden Panettiere Mickey Mouse March Colonel Hathi's March Cruella De Vil A Spoonful of Sugar Winnie the...|On the Record 101 Dalmations- Cruella Devil|''101 Dalmatians: Animated Storybook'' Covers Jim Brickman - Cruella De Vil|Jim Brickman Steve Tyrell- Cruella De Vil|Steve Tyrell Cruella De Vil|Bill Cantos Cruella DeVille - Vocal Spectrum|Vocal Spectrum Cruella De Vil-0|Lisa Davis Cruella De Vil (Eyezak Remix, Originally Performed By Selena Gomez)|Ruby Power Cruella De Vil-1|John Sarta Cruella De Vil-2|Stephen Michael Schwartz Cruella De Vil- Piano Arrangement by Jonny May (HQ)|Jonny May Cruella De Vil Piano - Sax|Kay the Pianist Nathan Lee Graham - "Cruella DeVille" (Broadway Villains Party)|Nathan Lee Graham Category:Cartoon Songs Category:Movie Songs Category:Live Action Songs Category:Disney Songs Category:Sung by Hero/Neutral Category:Solos Category:Theatrical Songs Category:Television Songs Category:Video Game Songs